


Under the Beeches

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Under the Beeches [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, First Time, M/M, Other M/M - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By CCImladris and Mirkwood elves meet during an Orc hunt
Relationships: Elladan/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Under the Beeches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903567
Kudos: 11
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Under the Beeches

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: The elves belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, no profit and no harm intended.  
> Story Notes: 
> 
> Under the Beeches  
> by CC  
> May, 2002
> 
> The elves belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, no profit and no harm intended. The story is set on TA, 2520, ten years after Celebran departs to the Undying Lands. I am assuming that Legolas was born in the last year of the Watchful Peace (TA 2063-2460), so he is barely 60 years old at the moment.
> 
> Thanks go to Claudio for beta reading this story.

Third Age, 2520, Western Border of Mirkwood

He shouldn't have strayed away from the group; he was realizing it only now when the forest had grown so thick that no light could seep through the heavy foliage. Elladan restrained his steed a little, forcing the noble beast to slow down until he could find a safe path out of the darkness. This was certainly not the elves' path that led to Thranduil's realm, and it was showing in the snarled trees covered by thick cobwebs that were bringing the most disgusting images of giant spiders to his mind. Only now Elladan realized that it might have not been wise to pursue this particular Orc into this part of Mirkwood. He should have known better than to do something so careless. But the creature had seemed familiar and had brought other set of memories to his mind... Elladan had not wanted to tell Elrohir about this, but he was almost certain that this Orc had been part of the band that had kidnapped and tortured their mother. Elladan had seen those eyes before, looking at him with a strange mixture of anger and fear.

But now he had lost the creature, and he had almost run out of arrows, and Elrohir and the others might already be looking for him. He'd better turn back and leave the forest. With an exasperated sigh Elladan motioned for his horse to turn around and it was then that the arrow hit his back. His eyes widened in surprise, and he turned around struggling to focus enough and shoot an arrow of his own before the poison spread through his limbs. But a cloud seemed to have fallen before his eyes and he could only feel his knees starting to give way. He would die here, and at the hands of one of his mother's assailants... It would be so unfair! Almost as if Elbereth had abandoned his family... As he sank to his knees and started to lose consciousness Elladan heard the sound of elves coming and smiled. At least Elrohir would do away with the beast...

When Elladan became aware of his surroundings again he was lying on his side, and the sound of Glorfindel and other elves' voices spoke against him being already in the Halls of Mandos. He opened his eyes and smiled at his old tutor.

"I thought I was already dead..." he said weakly. "But this looks very much like the place where that Orc shot me..."

"Death is no joke," Glorfindel said quietly, an equal measure of sternness and concern in his eyes. Elladan sighed, relieved be alive and that the ancient elf had been coming along with them on his way to Lothlrien. They had been about to part ways when the Orcs had attacked them. If Glorfindel had not been there to heal him after receiving a poisoned wound, Elladan might be dead by now.

"How do you feel, Elladan?"

"Annoyingly weak... Where is Elrohir?" he asked, making to sit up. Glorfindel's hand on his arm, and the fierce pain in his back prevented it.

"Your brother is making the preparations to continue our trip. Do not try to move," Glorfindel warned. "I have cleaned the wound, but you are in no condition to travel back to Imladris now. We will have to ask for King Thranduil's help.

Elladan laughed, and regretted it at once when the pain in his back became almost unbearable. "King Thranduil will send me back to the Orcs..." he managed to say.

"My father would never do such a thing," a voice said behind him. Elladan froze and slowly turned his head to the other side. There was a young elf standing there, with the most beautiful face that Elladan had ever seen, framed by golden tresses.

"This is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," Elrohir said, coming into sight. Elladan nodded, frowning in worry at his brother's pallor. Was Elrohir wounded too?

"Legolas' aim saved you from a sure death," Elrohir explained, crouching beside him. "That beast was about to finish his work with his sword. We only arrived a few moments later."

"Then I must thank you for saving my life, Legolas, son of Thranduil," Elladan said, his eyes looking at the younger elf with a new measure of respect. "Please do not take offense by my earlier comment about your father."

Legolas bowed slightly. "None taken. I know that the lords of Mirkwood and Imladris are not friends. And now I should make sure that my men are ready for the journey too. I have already sent word to my father about the arrival of such fine guests." With a last defiant look Legolas turned around and left.

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or not," Elladan said, turning his attention back to Glorfindel and his brother.

"Thranduil might not have spoken kindly about Imladris," Glorfindel said, "and now the young one might be wondering if his father was right in distrusting us."

"How could I know that a son of Thranduil had saved me!" Elladan protested. "And he is so young... He must have come of age only some years ago... I thought it had been you who had saved me," he said, turning to Elrohir. His twin seemed to be genuinely upset at his words. "Are you alright, brother?"

"I wish I had been there before the Mirkwood party arrived. We could have lost you..." Elrohir paused, his eyes dark with worry. "I saw that Orc... he was wearing a small mithril pendant... It was mother's..." Elrohir opened his right hand and showed him the small jewel, offering it to him.

"You keep it," he said, closing his eyes to the memory of their mother's vacant stare after they had rescued her from the Orcs. After that day Elladan had been unable to look into her eyes again without feeling sick.

"I don't know if I should keep it," he heard his brother say. "You almost died because of this. You recognized that Orc, did you not?"

Elladan nodded mutely and Elrohir sighed, raw pain in his eyes. "Maybe it is father who should keep this," he finally said, turning his eyes to Glorfindel, who had been a silent witness to their exchange.

"It would be the correct thing to give this to your father," Glorfindel said quietly. "And I think that he will gladly give it back to you, Elrohir." The younger twin nodded silently and placed the jewel in one of the folds of his cloak. "We should prepare you for the journey, now," Glorfindel said, standing. "We will spend the night in Thranduil's palace and then we will head together to Lothlrien. You can rest there until you are strong enough to pass through the mountains and go back to Imladris."

"Have you sent word to my father about this?" Elladan asked, turning to see a young elf of his company bringing Elrohir's mare.

"I have already sent one of our men," his brother said, standing and checking his mare before coming back to kneel beside Elladan. Glorfindel was standing on the other side again. "We will have to take you on horseback. The sun will start her way down soon and these woods are not safe during the nights," Elrohir explained, carefully helping him to a sitting position with Glorfindel's aid. Elladan bit his lips when the pain coursed through his back and even tried to smile reassuringly when Elrohir stopped and looked at him in alarm. The ground was rocking merrily under his feet when they managed to help him to a standing position, and he leaned heavily on Glorfindel while his brother mounted. Another elf came to assist Glorfindel and help him to climb up Elrohir's mare and mount in front of his brother.

"We should hurry," he heard a voice say, and then the trees around him started a wild dance that only ended when awareness of his surroundings left him.

* * *

Legolas spurred his horse to go faster as they neared the river that ran in front of his father's palace. He could hear the sound of the dark waters, and soon the beeches surrounding the cave would be at sight. The elven path was faintly illuminated by the torches his father's men had lit, but the danger of darkness was not the only thing weighing on Legolas' mind. The wounded twin looked so pale... Glorfindel had assured him that Elladan would not die, but Legolas could not help but worry. Glorfindel had cleansed the wound and dressed it with the proper herbs to hasten the healing, and Elladan had actually recovered consciousness. But now he looked so frail... They had had to stop the ride once, when Elrohir had warned them that Elladan's body was cold. A few draughts of Miruvor had brought some warmth back to the wounded elf's body, but they had hastened the ride after that.

This was the first time that Legolas had met elves coming from Imladris, and they didn't seem as arrogant as his father had said. They were nice people... And Elladan was beautiful... Legolas sighed softly. Even if the twins had the same features and long dark hair, there was something in Elladan's eyes that had taken Legolas' breath away. And now those eyes were closed and it seemed as if the light had faded from the beautiful face.

The bridge finally came into view, and Legolas berated himself for indulging in these thoughts when he was supposed to be leading a party with a wounded elf to his father's palace. He could see the magical stone gates opening and Galion, his father's butler, coming out with a small company of elves. They greeted him respectfully and immediately occupied themselves with the task of taking their guests' horses to the stables and guiding the party from Imladris through the torch lit corridors.

A litter was ready to take Elladan inside, and Legolas helped Glorfindel to rest the unconscious elf's body in it. Elladan was cold once again, but at least they were in a safe place and Legolas hoped that Glorfindel's ability was enough to ensure Elrond's son's recovery. Once Elrohir had dismounted they all followed Galion to the rooms that had been assigned for them. Legolas would have wanted to stay and make sure that his guests were provided with everything that they needed, but Galion informed him that Thranduil wanted to have a private word with him before receiving their guests properly.

With a last look at Elladan and the others, Legolas left the bedroom and headed for the royal chamber. His thoughts were in turmoil and he wondered why he could not stop thinking of the wounded elf. It was true that Elladan was fair of face and that his eyes were like a stormy sky, but Legolas had seen other beautiful elves before... Maybe it was just the fact that Elladan was wounded and that he had feared the twin would die while he waited for Glorfindel to tend to his wounds in the woods.

Still trying to sort his thoughts and emotions, Legolas finally arrived to the royal chamber. The elf guards let him pass and he saw his father sitting at his carved wooden throne and speaking to the chief captain of his army. The Orcs had started to come close to Mirkwood again and what had happened today with the Imladris party had to be taken seriously. Gorthaur was back in Dol Guldur, and he was getting stronger.

"There you are," his father said, gesturing for Legolas to come closer. "Has Galion provided our guests of all that is necessary for them to tend to the Peredhil's son's wounds?"

"Yes, father. Galion had provided all that Glorfindel has required. I am certain that with the proper rest Elladan will recover his strength soon."

"Good. I don't want that arrogant Half-Elf to say that his son was not properly tended."

"They are grateful for our aid, father," Legolas said, trying to hide the annoyance he felt at his father's speech. He had not cared that much before, but now that he had met Glorfindel and Elrond's sons he was starting to doubt his father's judgment.

"They should be. I was informed that you saved the Peredhil's son from a sure death. I would have expected an Imladris elf not to be stupid enough to pursue an Orc alone into Mirkwood."

"He had his reasons..." Legolas started to say.

"And how you would know?" his father asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "Have you been speaking with him before? You should know better than to befriend those folk."

"I only met them now, father, and they seem to be nice people to me."

"Of course you would think that," his father said with a dismissive gesture. "You are young and impressionable. And surely Glorfindel has already told you about his passing to the Halls of Mandos and how he was allowed to come back only to serve the Peredhil."

"There was no time for talking," Legolas said, the heat in his cheeks becoming uncomfortable. "The sun was coming down and Elladan's wounds needed tending."

Thranduil frowned. "You have only spent some hours with those folk and you are already driven to them. I would rather they hadn't come to my lair but as there is nothing to do about it I bid you to stay away from them while they remain here."

"But father..." Anger surged in Legolas' chest. He was not a child anymore for others to misguide him. And he wanted to talk with those elves and hear tales of other times and places.

"Leave me now, Legolas," Thranduil said, gesturing for Galion who had just entered the chamber to come forth. "I need to treat matters that do not interest you."

Clenching his fists to avoid being disrespectful to his father, Legolas spun around and left the chamber. As he walked down the corridors he crossed paths with Glorfindel, who was being led to the King. The ancient elf smiled reassuringly at him.

"Is Elladan better?" Legolas asked, determined to go to the twins' chambers before retiring to sleep.

"By Elbereth's grace," Glorfindel answered, nodding. "He recovered consciousness and drank some water before falling asleep again. Elrohir is tending to him."

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you think Elrohir would mind if I pay them a visit? I would like to make sure that they don't need anything else."

"He will not mind at all," Glorfindel said. "I am going to see your father now, but surely we will be able to talk later."

Legolas nodded, watching Glorfindel leave for some moments before resuming his way through the torch lit corridors. His heart was beating faster that normal as he approached the bedroom, and once he reached the entrance he stood transfixed by the sheer beauty of the elf sleeping on the wide bed. Elrohir was probably close. Legolas entered the bedroom, unable to take his eyes off Elladan's face. What was this he was feeling? He had barely exchanged a few words with the older elf, and now he longed to speak to Elladan again.

"He is recovering," a voice said beside him. It was Elrohir. He was looking calmer, though traces of weariness could still be seen on his face. So alike Elladan and yet so different... Elrohir seemed gentler and easier to befriend. But Elladan was fascinating for Legolas.

"I was worried he might not survive the journey here," Legolas said quietly. "But now I see that I was mistaken. Glorfindel's healing abilities are to be praised."

"And your aim with the bow," Elrohir said. "Elladan owes his life to both of you... I was not fast enough..."

"It was a fortunate coincidence that we were there," Legolas said soothingly. It was obvious that Elrohir partially blamed himself for what had happened to his brother. "You could not know that he would enter Mirkwood alone in pursue of an Orc..."

"I should have known," Elrohir said softly. "It is the kind of thing that Elladan would do... I should have realized..."

Legolas looked at Elrohir in silence for some moments. He had the feeling that there was something else to the dark-haired elf's pain, but he couldn't ask. It would be disrespectful to do so.

"I am sure that Elladan knows how much you care for him," Legolas finally said. "And he will recover. A good sleep will do him well. And it will do you well too. You look tired."

"I will rest when Glorfindel comes back and has had some sleep," Elrohir said, casting a worried look to his brother. "Thank you for saving his life and for your hospitality. We will never forget what you and your father has done for us."

Legolas blushed and bowed slightly acknowledging Elrohir's words. "I will leave you to your rest now," he said. "Galion will come later to see if you need anything else and bring you something to eat. If you need me to come..."

"I know." Elrohir smiled softly. "Thank you, Legolas. Have a good night too."

Legolas left the bedroom, wishing he could stay and maybe keep company to Elrohir until Glorfindel came back. But it was not his place to stay with them, and even though he had no intention of obeying Thranduil's command, he could not risk his father's anger now that they had guests. With a soft sigh Legolas headed for his bedroom. He was certain that he would not be able to have any sleep tonight.

* * *

The first thing that Elladan felt when he became aware of his surroundings was a dull pain on his back. It was not as bad as before but it was there still, reminding him of his folly. The second was Glorfindel's hand resting on his forehead. The ancient elf's touch reminded Elladan of other times when he had been hurt and Glorfindel had healed him. Maybe his father was right and this had happened too many times. Maybe he could be more careful. Elladan opened his eyes, smiling tiredly at the blond elf.

"Glorfindel... You look weary... I hope you have rested and not stayed all night keeping watch on me..."

"I have rested enough. It is Elrohir who has stayed awake all night. He failed to wake me..."

Elladan frowned in concern at this. His brother was starting to worry him.

"I sent him to sleep," Glorfindel continued, "but I will have to speak to him later. This has affected him so much that I fear for him."

"It is about mother, isn't it? That pendant... I wish I had been able to kill the Orc and spare Elrohir the pain..."

Glorfindel nodded. "It is about your mother, yes. But it is also about you, Elladan. Your brother believed that he would lose you. He blames himself for not reaching you in time."

"But he is not to blame!" Elladan exclaimed, wincing slightly at the pain in his back. "It was my own carelessness that drove me to danger... my own folly..." And the memory of his mother's blank stare when they had rescued her from the Orcs...

"You are suffering too, young one. And I'm not sure if your way of dealing with your mother's departure is safer or more dangerous than Elrohir's... All I know is that your father might not be able to bear more pain..."

"Did he really love mother?" he asked more harshly than he had intended. "It was Gil-galad whom he loved..." Elladan had discovered about Gil-galad in one of his hunting trips. An elf who had been at that terrible battle had told him about the great love between the Noldor King and his Herald. Elladan had not revealed that he was Elrond's son, and had just made sure that Elrohir didn't come anywhere near the elf. His brother was suffering enough as it was.

"I still wonder why he married mother," Elladan said quietly. "Was the need of an heir why father chose to join in body and soul to a woman he didn't love?"

Glorfindel sighed softly. "Elladan, your father loved Celebran in his own way..."

"Not as he loved Gil-galad... I have seen his eyes when he speaks of that last battle. I have seen the pain..."

"Then maybe you should respect his pain and not cause him more grief," Glorfindel said quietly, carefully sitting on the side of his bed. "You are young, and you should understand that we have no control over whom we love."

Elladan nodded, closing his eyes and feeling the strain of the last hours get to him at last. "I know... and I love my father. I just wish I could understand..."

"Maybe he was lonely. Have you ever stopped to think about that?"

Elladan opened his eyes and looked at his old mentor, feeling as lost as a small child. He had always wondered about the reasons for his mother to leave. It had seemed to him that nothing could keep her on Middle-Earth, not the love of his children, and certainly not her husband's uncertain love. Elladan nodded and looked away.

"You should rest," Glorfindel said quietly. "But first you should try to eat something. You need to regain your strength."

"Are we leaving for Lothlrien after breakfast then?" Elladan was weary still, but he could remember Glorfindel saying so.

"No. We will stay for some days still... You need rest, and King Thranduil has kindly offered his house for the time needed."

"He must be so glad that father owes him something..." Elladan sighed. "I will not blame father if he gets angry at me because of this..."

"Your father will be more than relieved to know that you are alive and safe, even if he owes this in part to King Thranduil. Let me help you sit up." Glorfindel reached for him and helped him up, placing some pillows against the headboard. "Now drink this broth," the ancient elf said, handing him a bowl. Elladan nodded, accepting the bowl in silence and drinking its contents.

"I have to leave you for some moments now," Glorfindel said, taking the bowl from him. "Elrohir is sleeping in the other bedroom..."

"I can be left alone for some moments, Glorfindel," Elladan said. "And I will not wake Elrohir. You can leave and..." Elladan trailed off when a lone figure appeared at the entrance of the bedroom. It was the young elf that had saved him. Legolas, son of Thranduil...

Glorfindel turned to look at the entrance and smiled at the young elf. "Good morning, Legolas. Did you sleep well?"

Legolas nodded, though judging the dark shadows under his eyes Elladan could very well guess that the younger elf had not slept at all. Elladan wondered what was going on in Mirkwood. He could understand that his brother was worried enough to stay awake because of him, but what could be happening to the beautiful Legolas?

"I just wanted to know if everything was alright or if you need something else..." Legolas said uneasily, a lovely blush coloring his cheeks. It made Elladan wonder if he had blushed so often at such tender age. He was sure that Elrohir had...

"Everything is alright, Legolas. Thank you for your concern," Elladan said, smiling at the younger elf.

"And we have been provided with all we need, young one," Glorfindel added. "Thank you. I will also thank you father properly when I see him again."

There was something like relief on the young elf's features. Somehow Legolas didn't seem to be as defiant as he had been on the previous day. And he was blushing still.

"Wait, please," Elladan said when Legolas started to leave. "Would you mind keeping me company for a while? That is if you have no urgent matter to attend this morning. My brother is resting and Glorfindel needs to leave, but he seems to believe that I need a keeper..."

Glorfindel shook his head in mild exasperation at his words, but Elladan didn't look at his old mentor. His eyes were fixed on the lovely young elf standing a few paces away and looking at him with wide eyes. Finally Legolas nodded his acceptance.

"I have no duty to attend this morning," Legolas said softly. "I will keep you company until either Glorfindel comes back or Elrohir wakes." Elladan smiled.

"Then I can leave in peace," Glorfindel said teasingly, ignoring Elladan's shocked expression. "Make sure that he stays in bed, Legolas. I will be back soon."

"I will do my best," Legolas said seriously before turning his attention back to Elladan. "Do you need something right now?"

"I would like some water, please," Elladan said, nodding and watching the younger elf walk towards the table set in the far corner of the room and pour some water in a crystal goblet.

"Here," the young elf said, giving the goblet to him. Elladan took it from him, drinking the fresh water slowly.

"Thank you, Legolas."

Legolas nodded and placed the goblet back on the table, and then brought a chair, setting it near the bed. "You look better this morning," Leogolas said.

"And that I owe to you, and to Glorfindel's wonderful healing abilities." Elladan paused, studying the younger elf's face before continuing. "And of course I am also grateful for your father's hospitality. I am sorry if my words about him were rude..."

"It's alright," Legolas said softly. "You were probably right... in a figurative way..."

"So your father has already forbidden you to speak to us, half-elves?" Elladan asked. Legolas looked down.

"I see..."

"I'm not planning to listen to him." There was again that trace of defiance in Legolas' eyes, and Elladan welcomed it. An internal voice was telling him that he should not encourage the younger elf to defy his father, but there was also that voice that said that Thranduil had no right to prevent Legolas from making friends. He smiled encouragingly at the younger elf.

* * *

"I am glad you are not going to stay away while we are here," Elladan said, his gray eyes burning with an intense light. "We should not allow old pains to come between us. You saved my life, and I am not only grateful but I would like to be your friend. What happened in the Second Age must stay in the Second Age."

"Even if the grief still weighs in our sires' souls?" Legolas asked softly, unable to look away from those eyes. He felt drawn to Elladan with an intensity that was almost frightening. He so wanted to believe that Elladan was right and that in becoming friends he was not doing something unforgivable... Legolas' father had never hidden his dislike for the Golodhrim, and Thranduil's accounts of that last battle always implied that the Golodhrim had been to blame for the great loss his people had suffered. Legolas' grandfather had died then, and this was something that weighed heavily in Thranduil's soul.

"I also want to be your friend," Legolas continued when Elladan stayed silent, "and that is why I am here, but..."

"But you are not sure if that means betraying your father," Elladan finished for him. Legolas nodded. Even now he was disobeying his father's explicit orders to stay away from the people from Imladris.

"I have heard my father's account about the last battle," Elladan said, his expression darkening slightly. "There was great loss and suffering, for everyone..." The older elf paused and Legolas had the feeling that there was more to this than Elladan's words.

"It all came to waste because of the weakness of Men," Elladan finally said, sighing softly. "This age's troubles and dangers are the result of Isildur's folly."

"My father says that it was Gil-galad's folly that determined the outcome of the battle," Legolas said shyly. "That the Elves were not strong enough to fight against Gorthaur yet, and that in asking for Men and Dwarves' help, Gil-galad made an ill-fated decision that brought death and destruction to Middle-Earth..."

"And my father says that it was the right moment to attack, and that waiting more would have allowed Gorthaur to become stronger. And we did win that battle... But we should not try to confront our fathers' views about this battle. They obviously disagree, and we both love our sires."

"You are right..."

Elladan smiled, and every doubt Legolas had slowly faded away. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his soul, and he was free to follow his heart. Elladan was right. They should not be speaking about old pains but about this new age and the hope it could bring. They still had these lands and the trees and the beauty of the flowers around them, the beauty of Arda and the beauty of the stars shining in the sky and guiding them.

And the beauty of the elf looking at him... It was so easy to lose himself in the stormy gray eyes and the handsome face... What was this that he was feeling? Was it possible to feel like this for another elf? Legolas was confused. Elf maidens were beautiful, and he enjoyed their company and had exchanged playful kisses with some of them more than once. But now their beauty seemed pale when he compared them with Elladan's. It was as if he had been blind before and only now knew what real beauty was...

"Tell me about yourself, Legolas," Elladan said, shaking him out of his mute contemplation. "Are you King Thranduil's older son?"

"Ah... No, I am the youngest... My brother Belegorn is the oldest and my father's favorite." He paused, blushing slightly. He should not be telling these things to Elladan. The older elf would think him a child. Legolas loved his brother, but Thranduil always made him feel as if he could never be as good as Belegorn.

"Rivalry between brothers is not unknown to me," Elladan said with an amused smile. "It must be difficult to be the youngest, though sometimes I believe that my sister Arwen always has father's undivided attention."

"I didn't know that you had a sister. I knew about you and Elrohir, and your hunt for Orcs..."

Elladan smiled, though Legolas could see a trace of sadness in his eyes. "And tell me, Legolas," the older elf continued, "do you have a sister?"

"Yes. Her name is Nimedhel... She is sweet and beautiful, and she always finds a reason to smile."

"If she looks something like you, she must be as beautiful as the most brilliant star," Elladan said. Legolas felt the heat rising to his cheeks, and looked down, not knowing what to do or say.

"I have made you uncomfortable..." Elladan reached for Legolas chin and gently made him look up. "I apologize. But surely this is not the first time that someone tells you that you are beautiful..."

"It is the first time that another elf says so..." Legolas whispered, unable to take his eyes off Elladan's face. What kind of enchantment was this? If only he could touch the silky dark hair...

"Then all the elves around here must be blind," Elladan said, letting go of his chin, his fingers brushing Legolas' heated skin lightly. "You are beautiful, Legolas."

"You are... beautiful too..." he managed to say, his cheeks impossibly hot now. Elladan smiled, his piercing gray eyes seemingly reading his thoughts. The heat in the room seemed almost unbearable, and Legolas left his seat and walked towards the wooden carved table, pouring some clear water for himself.

"I see that you are already awake," Elladan said, making Legolas lift his eyes from the empty crystal goblet he was still holding. It was Elrohir, still looking pale, though the pain in his eyes had visibly lessened.

"Glorfindel shouldn't have left me sleep for so long," Elrohir said, coming closer to his twin's bed. "Good morning, Legolas. I hope my brother has been a pleasant company."

Legolas nodded. "He was... Glorfindel asked me to stay while he spoke to my father..." And Legolas had so wanted to stay, but he could not tell this to Elrohir.

"What do you mean, be a pleasant company?" Elladan protested. "You and Glorfindel will manage to convince Legolas that I cannot be trusted to be alone."

Elrohir smirked, and Legolas could see that Elladan looked mildly annoyed, though it was obvious that he was not really angry. Again Legolas wondered how was it possible for two elves to look identical and be so different at the same time.

"We all know that you would have finally left the bed if you had been alone," Glorfindel said, coming into the bedroom. "I see that you are awake, Elrohir. Have you rested?"

"I have, thanks to our friend Legolas," Elrohir said, ignoring Elladan's outraged stare. "We must thank you once more for your help."

"There is nothing to thank me for," Legolas said softly, relieved that his cheeks were cooling at last. "Elladan and I had a pleasant conversation."

Elladan winked at him, and that was enough for Legolas to start blushing again.

"Legolas was far more interesting company than any of you could have been," Elladan said, a sulking expression on his handsome face. "And he knows that I would not left the bed unless it had been necessary."

Elrohir laughed, good-naturedly. "Of course, brother..." Glorfindel only smiled.

"I need to check your wound and change the bandages," Glorfindel said, sobering. "Thank you for keeping him company, Legolas. And please do not mind our playful teasing." Surely Glorfindel was wondering about Legolas' red cheeks.

"It was a pleasure," he managed to say. "I believe I should go to see to my duties now." Legolas bowed slightly and left the room rushing along the torch lit corridor and almost stumbling over Galion as the butler passed by.

"Is everything alright, my lord?" Galion asked, eyeing him thoughtfully. Legolas' heart skipped a beat. He was sure that Galion would tell his father that he had been rushing along the corridor that led to the Imladris elves quarters.

"Yes... Has my father asked for me?" Only know he remembered that the festivities for the coming of Spring would be held in two days. He should have been helping Belegorn...

"Actually King Thranduil asked me to look for you, my lord. And that is why I am here. I was certain that you would like to make sure that your guests were alright," Galion explained when Legolas stared at him questioningly.

"Of course." Legolas nodded, trying to look as dignified as he could, given his still reddened cheeks. "I will go to see my father then," he said, leaving the butler standing there and walking hurriedly down the corridor. Surely Galion would tell his father that he had been talking to the Imladris elves, and surely Thranduil would be displeased, but Legolas couldn't regret coming to Elladan's rooms. Speaking with Elladan had been far worth his father's anger.

* * *

Elladan was leaning against a beech tree and looking around, wondering where Legolas could be. Spring had come and the festivity had started early in the morning and continued all day; they had been invited to join the Mirkwood elves in their celebration of the beauty of Arda. Now it was night and he was waiting for the last meal before retiring to his quarters. After a week of staying in Thranduil's realm Elladan was at last strong enough for the trip back to his home.

A messenger had been sent to Celeborn and Galadriel some days ago, telling them what had happened and that Glorfindel would not go to Lothlrien for now. This would be the first time for Elladan and his companions to celebrate the coming of Spring far from Imladris since Celebran had departed from Middle-Earth. Elladan was only relieved that at least Arwen had stayed with his father.

After Celebran's passing Galadriel had asked repeatedly for Arwen's presence in her house, but Elrond hadn't been willing to allow Arwen to make the dangerous journey. The path to Lothlrien seemed to be infested with Orcs. Elladan was aware that his father didn't approve that he and Elrohir spent the most part of the year away from their home and hunting the beasts, but it was their duty and their right. And their task didn't seem to be about to end. Elladan could not remember such a time like this when Orcs seemed to multiply and infest the lands that had been safer to cross years before.

"Dreaming awake, young one?" a voice said beside him. It was Glorfindel. "Your brother and I have been wondering where you were." There was something akin to concern in those blue eyes, but there was something else... In times like this Elladan wondered if his old mentor could read his mind. He had always wondered about it when he was a child, and still sometimes it seemed to him that Glorfindel knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I was feeling tired of all the talking and dancing," he explained. "I have been locked up in that stone room for so long that I believe I have grown accustomed to the silence."

Or to Legolas' voice... Where could the younger elf be? He had not seen Legolas since the noon meal, and he longed to see him once more. It had been a feast to see the younger elf's mane catching the rays of the sun, and the faint blush that came so often to Legolas' cheeks had been a lovely sight from his place at the main table. Belegorn and Nimedhel, Thranduil's other children, had been at the feast too, and Elladan had to agree that Legolas' sister seemed to be a sweet natured elf maiden. And that Belegorn was too much like his father. But this didn't really matter. He longed to see Legolas and talk to him.

"I would have believed that you would welcome the noise and the freedom from bed," Glorfindel commented, eyeing him curiously. "Look up at the stars, Elladan. Elrond must be looking at them right now and thinking about you and your brother..."

There was something like longing in the blond elf's eyes, and Elladan eyed Glorfindel thoughtfully wondering if a new revelation was waiting for him once he went back to Imladris.

"Where is Elrohir, anyway?"

"Your brother is departing with our people, making sure that even though we are all away from home they are comfortable and happy..." Again there was that strange look in his mentor's eyes. Elladan just nodded and for a moment they both looked up at the sky.

"The stars are the same here in Mirkwood as in Imladris," Glorfindel continued, his gaze fixed in a faraway point, "and yet they are not the same if you are away from those you love..."

"You are missing father," Elladan said, unable to take his eyes from the ancient elf's face. "Are you... are you in love with him, Glorfindel?"

Tormented blue eyes that didn't seem to be Glorfindel's turned to look at him, and then the blond elf closed his eyes, nodding in defeat. Elladan stared at him for some moments, conflicted emotions rising in his soul. Was his father aware of this? Had Glorfindel been the reason for his mother to leave and not Gil-galad's ghost? But then Celebran wouldn't have accepted the ancient elf's presence in her house...

"Your father doesn't know about this, young one," Glorfindel said softly. "And you would not know either if my weakness had not given me away. Forget about this. Nothing will change, and I will always serve your father's house with loyalty."

"That I have no doubt," Elladan whispered, "but what about you, Glorfindel? How can you endure this pain?"

"I have endured greater loss, and I find some small consolation in being close to him." Glorfindel smiled sadly. "And I love you all, even if you make my life more difficult than it should be."

Elladan smiled too, though he was feeling the ancient elf's pain as if it were his own. "We love you too, and you know it. And I would be dead if you had not been close."

"I hope you remember that I might not always be close the next time you go Orc hunting."

"I will."

"Will you tell me now what are you doing here alone?" Glorfindel asked after some moments of silence.

"I was wondering about Legolas," Elladan finally admitted. "I have not seen him since the noon meal."

"I saw him a few minutes ago," Glorfindel said quietly. "Do you think it is wise to speak now to him? You knew well that King Thranduil has forbidden it."

"That is not reason enough for me to stay away. And Legolas has come every day to our quarters to talk to us." Though mostly Legolas had talked to him, and only now Elladan was realizing that he would miss the younger elf.

"I wonder if you have something to do with Legolas' defiance to his father's wishes. He is young, Elladan. And we are leaving tomorrow."

"I know." Normally he would have been eager to leave Thranduil's realm, but now... Now he could not stop thinking about those silken blond tresses and that perfect face. And the way Legolas' eyes glittered under the torchlight. And his soft voice when he told Elladan about the beech trees around Thraduil's palace. Elladan sighed softly. Was he falling in love with the younger elf?

"Here he comes," Glorfindel said, and Elladan raised his eyes to see Legolas walking towards them. The young Mirkwood Prince was a dream vision under the stars...

"I will leave you know, young one, but be careful. Remember that whatever you do or say will be taken by him seriously, and that this might be the first time that someone speaks to him about love."

Elladan nodded mutely, his eyes fixed on the slim figure walking towards him. It would be the first time that another elf spoke of love to Legolas. The blond elf had said so... But then maybe Legolas had fallen in love with some elf maiden... Maybe Thranduil had marriage plans for the young prince... But Elladan didn't care. Whatever had happened before would make no difference... If Legolas was feeling the same as Elladan there would be no force on Arda strong enough to separate them.

* * *

Legolas was relieved when he saw Glorfindel walking away and leaving Elladan alone. It was not that he didn't enjoy the older elf's company; Legolas had enjoyed the tales about ancient times that Glorfindel had told him in the last days. But right now he was painfully aware that his time with Elladan was coming to an end. These may be the last words he would be able to exchange with the dark-haired elf. The Imladris party would leave the palace with the first light of the morning, and Legolas would be deprived not only from hours of good conversation with Glorfindel and Elrohir, but from the night talks with Elladan...

Galion had apparently kept quiet about his visits to the guests' quarters. Legolas had crossed paths with the butler more than once, and he had always expected his father to take action and prevent him from continuing his nightly visits. But nothing had happened, and after some days he had not even seen Galion when he had sneaked his way to the visitors' quarters. But Legolas was no fool, and he had been wondering if his father was just leaving him be for now, or trying to assess the whole measure of his defiance. But even as these thoughts occupied his mind Legolas had realized that he couldn't care less. Whatever punishment his father had in mind for him once the Imladris elves were gone, it would never be as bad as the fact that he was not going to see Elladan again.

He was lost... There was no back away from this love he was feeling...

"Good evening, Legolas," Elladan said pleasantly, his gray eyes glittering in the night. Just being so close made Legolas feel weak. "I have been missing you all day. I have been wondering if your father had found a way to keep you away from us evil Golodhrim." A plaful smile lit his face.

Legolas tried to smile, but Elladan's words only managed to remind him that tomorrow at this hour his new friends would be away, that Elladan would be gone. And once the dark-haired elf left Mirkwood the night would never be as beautiful as before, the torch lit corridors of his home would be as cold as if there were no light, and Legolas' bedroom would be a tomb where his soul would die a bit every night...

"What is it?" Elladan asked, coming closer and frowning in concern when Legolas stayed silent. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he managed to say, trembling slightly at the older elf's closeness. "My father had left me alone; he has been distracted with Belegorn's betrothal..." He was being a fool. Elladan had never spoken to him about love... All Elladan had said was that Legolas was beautiful and that he wanted to be his friend.

"I am glad that our friendship has not caused you problems with your family. But if nothing is wrong then why do I see pain in your eyes?" Elladan insisted, cupping his chin in a hand. Legolas believed he would die of embarrassment and pain.

"We are friends, Legolas. You should tell me what disturbs you so..."

Legolas shook his head weakly, looking into those eyes for a long moment before withdrawing from Elladan's touch. It hurt to have him so close, it hurt to know to know that whatever they had would end with the first light of the morning...

"I am just..." Legolas raised his eyes and looked at Elladan helplessly, feeling absurdly close to tears. He swallowed them. Only a child would cry, and the last he wanted was for Elladan to think him one.

Something seemed to change in the other elf's face, though. "You are sad, and you do not wish to tell me about it. Maybe I was wrong in assuming that you trusted me..."

"I trust you!" Legolas said urgently. "It is just that I am sad, and I feel so many things in my heart that I had never felt before... I know not how to deal with this..."

"You are young, and feelings are always a difficult matter," Elladan said softly. "I will tell you why I am sad, and maybe then you will be able to speak about what is troubling you." Legolas nodded, fighting the urge to go into Elladan's arms and show him this way what were the reasons for his sadness.

"I am sad because tomorrow I will leave," Elladan said softly, taking a golden braid in his hand. "I will miss you, Legolas. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. And I don't speak only of your looks. It is true that I love the way your golden hair catches the light, the way your eyes look at everything in wonder, reflecting your soul... There is something inside you that shines with a bright light, and I crave that light and I wish I could take it with me to Imladris... I wish I could take you with me..."

Legolas stood there, unable to do or say anything. Was this reality? Or was he already in his chambers and dreaming? Elladan was not yet speaking of love, but his words could not be mistaken. The joy in Legolas' heart was so great that he could do nothing but stare into those gray eyes.

And then he found himself in Elladan's arms, and he melted against the older elf's frame, craving for warmth and love. And Elladan was cupping his chin in his hand and slowly kissing his cheeks, his closed eyelids... the corner of his mouth... And then he felt Elladan's lips on his and the world changed forever as he surrendered to the feelings and passion for the first time in his life. This was no game with elf maidens; this was nothing as the kisses shared in a game. This was something powerful and overwhelming, and as he answered the kiss Legolas knew that there was no way back, that not only Elladan loved him but that he would never be able to find happiness unless they stayed together.

"I love you," Elladan said, withdrawing a bit and looking into his eyes. "I know not how this happened but I have fallen in love with you and now I cannot think of anything but your beautiful face, your eyes, the sound of your voice..."

"You speak of beauty and I cannot think of anything but your face, your hair... the way you smile," Legolas said softly, his voice almost shaky. "I love you too... I love you so much..."

Again Elladan was kissing him, parting his lips and exploring his mouth with a possessiveness that took Legolas' breath away. He raised a hand and hesitantly touched Elladan's dark hair. It was as soft as silk and Legolas buried his fingers in the dark mane, sighing softly against Elladan's lips.

"What is this abomination?" A voice suddenly exclaimed. Legolas moved away from Elladan, looking around to find Belegorn staring at them with an expression of disgust on his face.

"This is no abomination, and I would expect than an elf who is about to get betrothed should know about love," Elladan said coldly, placing himself between Belegorn and him.

"What do you know about betrothal and pure love, you half-elf!" Belegorn continued, shooting a disdainful glare at Elladan. "My father is right. You carry the weaknesses of Men along with the worst of the Elven race."

"Belegorn, please..." Legolas tried to step forward but Elladan's hand on his arm prevented it.

"Stay back, Legolas."

Belegorn's eyes narrowed in anger. "You disgust me, Legolas! How can you allow this half-elf to command you so? Have you no shame or pride left?"

Legolas felt the heat rising to his cheeks, but before he could say a word Elladan had grabbed Belegorn's tunic and had pushed his brother against a tree. "I will teach you manners!" Belegorn fought wildly to break loose, but Elladan was stronger.

"What is going on here?" another voice said, and Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. It was Elrohir.

"Elladan, stop!" the other twin said firmly, coming to separate the two elves. Elladan let go of Belegorn, who stumbled backwards. Legolas hurried to help his brother but Belegorn shot him a disdainful stare, shaking his hands off.

"Don't touch me, you little..."

"Don't you dare insult him!" Elladan almost reached for Belegorn again, but Elrohir prevented it.

"You both quiet yourselves! This is not the moment to fight. King Thranduil is waiting for us all at the main table."

"I came here for the same reason," Belegorn said, looking at Elrohir before turning his eyes to Legolas. "Our father requests our presence at the feast, and he asks for our guest's company for our sister Nimedhel." Belegorn gestured for Elladan and Legolas felt his heart sink in his chest. What if Nimedhel fell in love with Elladan? But no, his father would never consent on this... His father would never consent...

"We will be there soon," Elrohir said. "Legolas, please go with your brother for now. We shall talk about this later."

"Alright..."

"There is nothing to talk about," Belegorn said. "Legolas come with me. And Elladan, do not forget that Nimedhel wishes to show you the beauty of this part of Mirkwood after the feast."

Elladan's eyes were burning with anger, but he nodded slowly. It would be an insult if he said no, and so Elladan would sit beside Nimedhel during the feast and Legolas would have to watch it all and pray that Belegorn stayed quiet and didn't torment him. With a last look at Elladan, Legolas turned around and followed his brother to the feast.

* * *

The night meal had never seemed so long, and Elladan was doing his best to be a pleasant companion to Nimedhel. It was not in his nature to comply to Belegorn's wishes and stay away from Legolas, but he could not expose the younger elf to his brother's scorn and to Thranduil's anger. Not in front of all the elves of Mirkwood, not when they were supposed to be having a feast to celebrate the beauty of Yavanna's doings on Arda.

He chanced a glance at Legolas and found a pair of tormented blue eyes looking at him. The younger elf was sitting between Belegorn and a young elf maiden who was obviously completely taken by Legolas, though he was not even looking at her. After holding Elladan's gaze for some moments, Legolas looked down, raw pain visible on his features. This tore Elladan's soul apart and fueled his anger against Belegorn. But he could hardly do anything about it now. And even though he'd gladly take Legolas with him to Imladris, he was aware that there was no easy path before them. His father might understand it, but Thranduil... And to make things worse, Elladan and Legolas were not completely free to go around and do as they wished. These were evil times and they both had to defend their sires' lands against possible invasions.

But not even the Orcs and the evil growing on Middle-Earth could separate them forever. Elladan would find a way. He would have to leave Thranduil's realm for now, but he would come back and maybe even find a way for Legolas to be invited to Imladris. The only problem was Belegorn, who had noticed his gaze and was now looking at him with contempt. Elladan held the other elf's stare until Nimedhel's voice forced him to turn his attention back to her.

"I have heard that Imladris is a beautiful place," she said, her eyes shining with wonder. "I have never left my father's realm, and though I love the beeches and the flowers, and the birds that share their songs with us, sometimes I would like to see other places and other people."

"The roads are dangerous and your father does well to keep you guarded," Elladan said gravely. "The time will come when we shall finally get rid of these dangers, and we shall be free to walk under the stars without fear."

"But you would never be afraid of those dangers," Nimedhel said, smiling brightly. "You were so brave to enter the woods while pursuing that Orc. You could have been easily killed."

"Your brother saved my life, and I am grateful for that," Elladan said uneasily. He didn't like the turn this was taking. Nimedhel was a sweet elf maiden and he didn't want to hurt her. And he was fairly sure that by making him seat beside her all that Belegorn had wanted to achieve was to keep him away from Legolas. King Thranduil had barely managed not to openly show his displeasure when Belegorn had lead Nimedhel to sit beside Elladan.

"I am grateful that my brother was there and killed that Orc," Nimedhel said, "or I would never have met you..."

Elladan managed a polite smile and was relieved when King Thranduil started an account of the times when Oropher first came to Greenwood and made his dwelling among the Silvan elves. Thankfully the story stopped before reaching the battle of the Last Alliance of Men and Elves. Elladan was almost waiting the moment when he would have had to defend his father from any accusation that might have come from King Thranduil's lips. He would have loved to put his hands on Belegorn once more...

The feast finally ended and Belegorn was suddenly at his side, leading a disappointed Nimedhel away. Elladan bowed slightly, relief washing over him as Legolas' siblings woke away. But where was his beloved? Legolas had disappeared from sight...

"We should retire for the night, Elladan," he heard Elrohir say, but paid no mind to his brother's words. Where was Legolas? He had to speak to the younger elf before leaving tomorrow! He was about to walk away when Glorfindel's voice fixed him in place.

"Elladan."

Elladan closed his eyes, sighing and waiting to hear what the older elf had to say. The times when he had to obey Glorfindel were long past, but still he could not walk away when his old tutor spoke in that tone.

"King Thranduil took Legolas away. I do not think it wise for you to go seek him when his father is obviously trying to keep him away from us."

"From me, you mean," he retorted, struggling to keep hold of his temper. Glorfindel should not be at the receiving end of his anger.

"From us," Glorfindel insisted quietly. "I believe that Belegorn has stayed quiet about what he saw in the woods, but I am certain that he will speak if you try to see Legolas now."

"Then let him speak!" Elladan exclaimed, exasperated. Other elves walking around stared at him, so he softened his tone. "I will not bend to that arrogant fool's will. I love Legolas and I fail to see why I must hide what I feel."

"Because you would force Legolas to choose between you and his family, and he is too young for such a choice. And do you think that King Thranduil would allow him to leave with you? We are guests on his house and we are not going to do anything that might cause a further estrangement within our kind."

"You of all people shouldn't ask this of me," Elladan said, turning away from Glorfindel. He could feel Elrohir's disapproving stare, but his brother didn't know the reasons for his words.

"Do you not think that I understand your pain, young one?" Glorfindel said. "I wish I had the power to spare you of this loss... But I cannot. Say a word now and you will only manage to make things more difficult for you and Legolas. King Thranduil will not let him go, and you will be banished from these lands. I, of all people, do know what I am asking of you, Elladan."

Elladan looked at Glorfindel for some moments, anger and guilt mingling in his soul. He had been unfair to his old mentor, and Glorfindel was right. Making a frustrated sound, Elladan walked away, unable to go back to his quarters just yet. He heard Elrohir calling him, and Glorfindel telling his brother to let him go; and then there was only the night and the stars, and his anger and sorrow because he had no choice but to go back to Imladris for now.

He stayed under the beeches until Galion came and asked him to please come into the palace, that the gates would be closed for the night. Elladan nodded and followed the butler, and soon he was walking down the corridors that led to his quarters. He found Elrohir waiting for him.

"Elrohir..." Elladan could read the concern under Elrohir's calm demeanor, and he felt a small pang of guilt. His brother always worried too much... but then he always worried for Elrohir too. Elladan sat on the bed and took off his boots.

"Glorfindel and I have been worried," Elrohir said, coming to sit beside him. "He says nothing, but I know."

Elladan nodded, closing his eyes briefly before turning to look at his brother.

"Your words hurt him," Elrohir said, "that I know too, but I cannot find a reason..."

"Don't ask..."

"I worry for him. If you know something..." There was a hint of impatience in his brother's voice, but Elladan could not tell Elrohir about Glorfindel's feelings for their father.

"I worry too, but I am not allowed to speak about the reason for his pain," he said, placing a hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "He didn't tell me, Elrohir. I guessed."

"Then I will have to guess too. I will leave you now, brother. The journey will be long and not extent of danger, and you should be rested."

"I am alright."

"Are you certain?"

"I will find a way to come back and see Legolas. I am leaving for now, but neither Thranduil nor Belegorn will prevent us from being together. I am just listening to Glorfindel's advice because I know that he is right."

Elrohir nodded and stood, his eyes showing a silent support. "Rest now, brother. Tomorrow we will leave with the first light of the morning."

Elladan watched his brother leave and then lay back on the bed, struggling to make sense of all that had happened. They had ended up in Mirkwood by chance, because of his carelessness... because Legolas had saved his life. And sometime during the long week of his recovery Elladan had fallen in love with the younger elf. And now he was not even able to say good-bye. What had they done to Legolas? Had Belegorn spoken to his father about the kiss? Was Legolas locked up in his room? Elladan fought the urge to leave his bedroom and roam the palace in search of his beloved. But Glorfindel's words came back to him. It was better to be patient for now, even if it tore his soul apart...


	2. Under the Beeches 8

It had been sheer torture to see Elladan sitting beside Nimedhel. Even if Legolas knew that it had not been Elladan's choice, it had hurt to see that his sister was allowed to sit beside the dark-haired elf and smile at him openly while he had been forbidden to even exchange a word with the Imladris elves. Nimedhel had been obviously delighted to have Elladan as her partner at the feast. Legolas shivered. He was sure that his father would never accept such a union, but Nimedhel had seemed so happy... Legolas could think of nothing but the dreamy way his sister had been looking at Elladan, and the satisfied smile Belegorn had been wearing every time his eyes had crossed with his brother's.

Elladan had glanced at him at least a couple of times, and Legolas had seen love and longing in the older elf's gray eyes. It had been the same love that he had seen when Elladan had kissed him under the beeches. It still made him warm to think about that kiss... It made him hungry for more... Legolas had never taken a male lover, though he had lain with a female elf once... He had not particularly enjoyed it, though Nenluin had been sweet and understanding. And she had been gone from Mirkwood before he'd had time to figure out what had been wrong, or if something had been wrong at all.

Now he knew. Only now Legolas knew of true passion and love, and he had learned through a kiss. But he had not been able to seek Elladan after the feast. His father had dragged him inside the palace and led him to the royal chamber. He had been ordered to wait, and his father had left again, leaving Legolas standing alone in the cold stone chamber, bracing himself for what would come now. Had Belegorn told his father about the kiss? Would his brother speak now? And where was Nimedhel? Legolas had seen Belegorn walk towards Elladan just before his father had ordered him to follow. Was Nimedhel out with Elladan still? Legolas made a small sound of frustration as he started pacing along the chamber.

"Patience is a virtue you shall have to learn, Legolas." He froze when he heard his father's voice and turned around to see Thranduil and Belegorn walking inside the great hall. He followed them and waited for his father to seat at the throne and speak. Galion and the captain of the army had come too, and after a few words Thranduil dismissed them. Not only Elladan and the others would depart with the first light of the day, but Belegorn too would leave for his future wife's father's lands. Legolas stood there wondering if his brother had given him away. Belegorn didn't seem to be that comfortable either.

"The party from Imladris will be gone tomorrow," Thranduil said, looking from Belegorn to him, the piercing blue gaze making Legolas uneasy. "Elrond's son is completely recovered. That arrogant half-elf shall have no complaint about the way his sons and people have been treated here."

"They owe you now," Belegorn said. "And they should be grateful. After all they come from a lowly house, whose lord cannot even claim to be the King of those Golodhrim." His voice was full of venom.

"Lord Elrond is a master of wisdom and lore," Legolas said hotly, angry at the undeserved offense. "His sons and Glorfindel and all his people deserve to be treated with respect."

"Of course you would say that," Belegorn started to say, the loathing in his eyes making Legolas even angrier.

"Silence!" Again Thranduil looked from Belegorn to Legolas, his eyes narrowing, before speaking again.

"I would expect you to be impressed by those Golodhrim, Legolas," his father said. "You are young and fool enough to let their tales entrance you." Legolas felt the heat rising to his cheeks and opened his mouth to speak, but his father raised a hand, commanding him to stay silent.

"I have forbidden you to come anywhere close to them, but you have been there every night in open defiance to my orders."

So Galion had told his father? He should have known...

"What do you have to say about this?"

"They were our guests," Legolas said. "I could not leave them unattended."

Belegorn snickered, and Legolas froze. He had no fear for himself, but if Belegorn spoke now their father would be furious, and Elladan would be at the receiving end. Legolas could not allow that to happen, so he prayed to Elbereth hoping that she would have mercy of him and stay his brother's tongue.

"Galion was in charge of tending to them," Thranduil said dryly, his eyes turning to Belegorn now. "And you Belegorn, would you mind explaining me the reasons for your behavior? Was it necessary to force your sister to sit beside that half-elf?"

"It was an act of courtesy to our guests," Belegorn said. "And a way to keep Legolas from hovering around them. Nimedhel has enough sense not to become enthralled by those Golodhrim. Something that cannot be said about Legolas."

Legolas stayed silent, not daring to confront his brother for fear that Belegorn would give him and Elladan away. But anger was building inside him slowly; at his brother for playing with his feelings, at his father for speaking like that about Lord Elrond and his family, at himself for not being able to defy his father and do as he wished. And yet he didn't know what he would do if he were free to follow his heart. Would he leave Mirkwood with Elladan? Would Elladan come to visit him? Legolas was confused, and he didn't know what to do or where to find answers to his questions. If only he could speak with someone about this... His father's voice shook him out of his musings.

"... And next time you wish to keep Legolas away from inconvenient visitors do something better than use your sister for this."

Belegorn nodded mutely, and Legolas could see that his brother was not wearing his usual smug expression. It was a small consolation not to be the only one who was being reprimanded this time, but Legolas knew better than to let his feelings show on his face. The rest of the conversation was mostly between his father and Belegorn, and about his brother's betrothal. Legolas stood there, his face a neutral mask, waiting for the moment he would be free to return to his quarters.

Eventually Thranduil sent them away, and they walked in silence towards the halls that led to the family bedrooms. Belegorn didn't even glance at him, and when his brother disappeared into his quarters, Legolas continued walking, sighing softly as he reached his own room. His heart was laden with grief because he knew that he might not see Elladan ever again. All he had was that kiss, and the memory of the long week of nightly conversations when Legolas had found at last someone with whom he could share his dreams.

Legolas sat on the bed and took off his boots, slowly undressing and slipping under the covers. Tomorrow at this time Elladan would be gone, and he might not see him again. He could try waking at dawn and sneaking to the Imladris elves quarters before they left. But no. Surely Galion would be there and ready to inform his father of yet a new transgression. And Belegorn would be awake too. Legolas tossed on the bed, unable to get some rest. He ached to see Elladan, to kiss him again. At last sleep came, and Legolas' last thought before succumbing to slumber was that somehow he would find a way to see Elladan before the dark-haired elf left.


	3. Under the Beeches 9

"Are you ready, young one?"

Elladan turned around slowly when he heard Glorfindel's voice, unaware that he had been standing in the middle of the bedroom for long minutes, and that his old mentor had been watching him with increasing concern.

"I am ready," he said, locking his eyes with Glorfindel's for some moments before turning to pick up his weapons. He fixed his long knife in one of his boots and reached for his bow and arrows and his sword.

"Let us go then," Glorfindel said, placing a hand on Elladan's back. "Elrohir is outside already. We are waiting only for you."

"I do not want to leave, Glorfindel. Not without Legolas! Why do we have to hide what we feel? Legolas is old enough to know what he wants!"

"Elladan, listen to me," Glorfindel said, making Elladan sit down on the bed and taking a seat beside him. "We have to go now. Your father is waiting for us, and there are things we all have to do. Elrohir needs a rest, and that only is possible for him when he is back at Imladris." Glorfindel paused, seemingly studying his face. "You and Legolas have time, young one. He will have to stay here in Mirkwood, but that doesn't mean you will never see each other again."

"But when will I see him again?" Elladan exclaimed, his fists clenched with barely suppressed anger. "They are keeping him away from us on purpose! What am I supposed to do to see Legolas again? Pursue another Orc and let myself be wounded so Thranduil allows me to stay in his palace again?"

"No, you are not going to do anything like that," Glorfindel said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You almost died this time, Elladan. It was close, too close for everyone's peace of mind. You will find a way to see Legolas again when the time comes."

Glorfindel squeezed his shoulder briefly and stood. "Come now, young one. We should leave now so we reach a safe place to spend the night before crossing the mountains."

Elladan sighed, standing, and following Glorfindel out of the room and through the long corridor that led to the entrance hall. Elrohir was there, apparently impatient to leave, and Belegorn was there too. Elladan tensed, locking gazes with Legolas' brother before Glorfindel's hand on his shoulder forced him to move and go to Elrohir's side. Glorfindel exchanged some words with Belegorn, and then Thranduil's heir nodded to them and left.

"We should go," Elrohir said. Elladan nodded, looking around and seeing no trace of Legolas. Galion was there, though, and provided them with enough water and lembas for the road.

"Do you require anything else, Lord?" Galion asked Glorfindel, his expression unreadable.

"We have all we need, Galion, thank you," Glorfindel answered quietly.

Galion bowed slightly. "We will provide you with an escort for the road up to Mirkwood's border," he said. "Orc activity has increased and King Thranduil wants you to return safely to Imladris."

What King Thranduil wants is for us to leave Mirkwood as soon as possible, Elladan thought, but Glorfindel's warning stare prevented him from voicing his thoughts. Elladan watched as Glorfindel thanked Galion and then followed Elrohir outside the palace. He was about to mount when an elf maiden came out of the palace, bringing new cloaks for them. As he reluctantly accepted the gift Elladan found a small piece of paper in his hand.

His heart skipped in his chest, though he was surprised that Legolas would do something like this. Send him a piece of paper with an elf maiden? But then maybe it was not Legolas, his mind supplied. It might be Nimedhel's... Closing his eyes in frustration, Elladan spurred his horse to go on, crushing the paper in his hand and letting it fall in one of the folds of his cloak without reading it. He would burn the paper later.

They rode through the elves' path all morning, finding no Orcs in the way. Elrohir seemed tense as he galloped beside Elladan, and Glorfindel kept coming close, to exchange some words before moving away again. They were worried for him, of course. They might be afraid that he would turn around and return to Thranduil's palace and demand to see Legolas. But Elladan was not going to do that. Difficult as it was for him not to do as he wished on this matter, he was aware that this could create a problem so big that he would hardly be able to see Legolas ever again.

The sun was up when they finally came out of Mirkwood. Elladan looked back wearily, feeling the tiredness of the journey. Even if his wound was healed, his strength had not come back completely. But they still had further to ride before the night came. They bade farewell to the Mirkwood escort and turned around to continue their journey, the beating of hooves on the ground mingling with the fading sounds of the forest. Elladan raised a hand to his forehead, suddenly exhausted.

"We should stop here and have some refreshments before we continue," Elrohir said, restraining his mare. They had arrived at a secure spot protected by birch trees, though it was not the place they were heading to spend the night.

Elladan nodded; his growing headache was all too similar to the sound of hooves coming close. He dismounted, leaning against his horse wearily, and when Elrohir came to lead him to a seat he made no sound of protest. Damned weakness! If he were not feeling like this... His musings were halted when he heard the unmistakable sound of a horse snorting as his rider stopped it. Elrohir had stood again, a hand on the hilt of his sword and ready to fight. But then his brother relaxed. Elladan gasped when he recognized the lone rider dismounting and approaching them.

"Legolas..."

Elladan stood, all weariness gone, his eyes fixed on the slim figure coming towards him. Elrohir had disappeared, and so had Glorfindel and the rest of their party. They were alone and when his arms came around Legolas' body, the blond elf melted against his embrace. His mouth searched those soft lips and parted then, demanding entrance even as he tightened his hold on his beloved. There was no resistance, and Legolas met his passion and answered it, the arms around his waist holding him even closer.

A soft gasp for breath ended the kiss, and when Elladan looked into Legolas' face he saw only love in the younger elf's passion glazed eyes. Their bodies seemed attuned to each other, and Elladan could feel himself hardening at the close contact. Legolas only trembled, though Elladan was aware that it was not out of fear.

"My love..." Elladan caressed the smooth cheek with a hand and traced the line of Legolas' mouth with his thumb before kissing him again. He would have kissed Legolas forever, and he would have taken the younger elf and made him completely his. But he heard Glorfindel's voice giving the alarm and then, strangely enough, he heard Galion's voice. A small party of Orcs was coming in their direction, probably thinking them alone. Elladan reached for his sword while Legolas started shooting arrows with amazing speed before the others came close and helped them do away with the creatures.

Elrohir was at his side at once, looking at him with concerned eyes and obviously restraining himself from patting Elladan for injuries. Galion was close too, and Elladan could hear Legolas assuring the butler that he was fine.

"Is everyone alright?" Glorfindel asked. One of the elves of their party had been wounded, but it was not serious, just a scratch in his arm. While Glorfindel busied himself patching the wounded elf up, two scouts were sent to make sure that there was no more danger lurking around them.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, coming closer and placing a hand on Elladan's chest. "You look weary..."

"I am fine," Elladan said softly, smiling reassuringly at the younger elf. "I am only glad that you were not wounded. It was a dangerous thing you did by coming alone with Galion, but by Elbereth I needed to see you again."

"I needed it too," Legolas said softly, "and Galion had forgotten to bring a flask of Dorwinion Wine my father was sending for yours."

Legolas smiled, and the sun seemed to shine even brighter for a moment. "I thought that Galion had told my father about us, but it seems that I was mistaken."

"I am glad," Elladan said, cupping the younger elf's face in his hand and sharing a sweet kiss. "But now you must go back, beloved. Another Orc party could be lurking around."

"I know..." Legolas sighed, his beautiful eyes troubled. "Will I see you again?"

"You will. I promise."

"That will have to be enough... I will miss you..."

"I will miss you too..."

Elladan would have said more, but Galion and Glorfindel were coming in their direction. Elrohir was coming too. It was time to say good bye. 


	4. Under the Beeches - last part

"It would be better for us to leave," Glorfindel said quietly. "The Orc party was small, but more may be close. I do not think they will dare enter Mirkwood now. They might have seen your father's men going back," Glorfindel continued, turning to Legolas, "so they might expect you and Galion to be going to them."

"Will you be safe?" Legolas asked, trying hard to control the anxiety he was feeling. The fact that Elladan and his companions would spend the night in the open was making his heart lurch in his chest. What if Orcs attacked them again? What if Elladan was wounded once more? Legolas wished they were still in Mirkwood, talking safely inside the palace. But Elladan was leaving for Imladris, and a long time might pass before they could ever meet again.

"The path we will follow is unknown to the Orcs," Elrohir said reassuringly. "If we leave now we should be able to reach the place for our night encampment without further problems."

"I will see to our horses, lord," Galion said, bowing slightly before leaving the clearing. Glorfindel and Elrohir left too, saying that they would be close. They were giving them the last minutes of privacy, but Legolas was aware that they were already running out of time.

"We will find a way," Elladan said softly, his gray eyes burning with an intense light. "I promise we will see each other soon."

Legolas nodded mutely, unable to hide the sadness he was feeling. Again he felt absurdly close to tears, and again he swallowed them.

"I will miss you, Legolas," Elladan said, coming closer once more and caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. "I want you to keep this..."

Elladan was taking off his mithril ring and placing it around Legolas' finger. It made him feel warm inside, and even sadder. If he could only travel to Imladris... If he could only follow his heart...

"Thank you..." he managed to whisper, barely keeping his voice from breaking. "I have no ring to give you..."

Elladan smiled softly. "Do not worry about that..."

"But I want to give you something." Legolas raised his hands and took off the chain he was wearing. There was a small trinket at its end, a golden beech leaf. It had been a present from his mother. "Please accept this..."

Elladan nodded, taking the gift from Legolas' hand and placing it around his neck. "Thank you."

Legolas looked once again into the stormy gray eyes and felt his will to leave slowly slipping. And when Elladan slid an arm around his waist and held him closer for a last parting kiss, Legolas trembled in his beloved's arms.

"I love you... be safe," Elladan said, releasing him. It felt as if the world had lost its beauty, as if a long winter had come and settled in Legolas' heart.

"You be safe too," he managed to say.

"Elladan..." It was Glorfindel again, and Galion was standing at the opposite side of the clearing, waiting for him. Legolas murmured a last good bye and turned around quickly, knowing that if he continued looking into Elladan's eyes he would not be able to leave his side ever again.

He walked along with Galion, and mounted his horse, only then looking back briefly and waving a hand before galloping off along with his father's butler. A part of him was staying with Elladan... a part of him was being torn, and it was painful. But the ring on his finger was proof enough that this had not been a dream, that this had happened, and that he would see Elladan again when the time came.

Legolas exchanged few words with Galion as they rode towards Mirkwood. His father's butler had never talked much to him, and it had been a surprise when Galion had given him the perfect excuse to ride after Elladan. Once Belegorn had left, Legolas had been about to follow the Imladris party on his own. Galion had come in that moment and asked Legolas if he would accompany him to deliver the flask of Dorwinion wine. Had Galion saved this on purpose? Legolas could not know, and he certainly was not going to ask. But he was fairly sure that his father was not aware.

They reached the palace when the noon meal was already over. Legolas was not that hungry but he nodded when Galion offered to bring something for him. As they moved through the main hall Nimedhel came out of an adjacent room and approached them. She noticed the mithril ring on his finger at once.

"That ring is Elladan's... Why do you have it?" Her blue eyes seemed to be scrutinizing him, and for a moment Legolas didn't know what to say.

"We found it outside. Apparently the young lord didn't notice that he had lost it," Galion said, coming to his aid.

Legolas sighed in relief, determined to take off the ring and hide it from prying eyes. He didn't want to think of what would happen if Belegorn or even Thranduil saw it. When Galion had left Nimedhel took Legolas hand in hers, examining the ring and frowning slightly.

"You should not be wearing it, Legolas," she said, looking at him. "Maybe I should take care of it?"

"I just wanted to prevent it from getting lost," he said, prying his hand loose as gently as he could. "I will see the way to send it to Elladan. Elves from Imladris might pass near Mirkwood again."

Nimedhel nodded, looking a bit disappointed. "I wish Elladan had not left, you know? I did something bold today. I sent a message to him with one of my servants."

Legolas paled. "You did w-what?" Elladan had not mentioned Nimedhel's message. Had something happened between Elladan and Nimedhel the previous night? It could not be...

"I know it was not the right thing to do," Nimedhel continued, oblivious to his unease, "and Elladan did not send any answer back. We only exchanged a few words during the night meal. I would have stayed with Elladan after the meal, but Belegorn came and told me that our mother was looking for me."

"I see..." So they had not really spoken much? The color was slowly coming back to Legolas' cheeks.

"Do you think Elladan is already betrothed to an elf maiden in Imladris?" Nimedhel asked somewhat anxiously. "This might be a betrothal ring..."

"I don't think so... I mean, Elladan would not loose a betrothal ring..."

"You are right..." Nimedhel sighed softly. "If you ever hear about Elladan again..."

Legolas said nothing, and when Nimedhel turned to go he stood there, watching her leave. He was feeling a strange mixture of happiness and distress. Why should Nimedhel fall in love with Elladan? And why hadn't Elladan told him about the missive? But then he had not given any answer, and Nimedhel had said that they had barely exchanged some words. Legolas closed his eyes, struggling for calm. Elladan loved him. The kisses they had shared... the feeling of the strong body pressed against his. It could not be a lie. Nimedhel had set her eyes on the wrong elf; she would realize soon...

And what am I going to do? Legolas thought as he walked towards the kitchen. How am I going to tell my father about this? Legolas sighed, taking the ring off and placing it in one of the folds of his tunic. He would find a way to wear it... Maybe he could use a chain and hide the ring under his clothes. He was sad and confused, but two things he knew. That Elladan loved him, and that somehow he would find a way to see the dark-haired elf again.

**THE END**


End file.
